


(EstoniaxReader) - Something Truly Beautiful

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy one-shot for Estonia's birthday (February 24th)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(EstoniaxReader) - Something Truly Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is pretty late, but oh well. Happy belated birthday my dear Estonia <3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Estonia <3
> 
> Here's the cake recipe if you're curious: http://worldrecipes.expo2015.org/en/recipe-estonian_kringel_2234.html

(Y/n) steps back from her computer setup and grins, “Finally, I’ve completed it!” She exclaims aloud, excited that she managed to do so. Normally, she’s not super good with building anything computer related, but she finally completed a gaming/computing setup that she’s been working on for weeks. And just in time too, her friend Estonia’s birthday is coming up soon and she wanted him to be able to see this on his birthday. 

She also has a plan for his birthday. She got him a new tablet and is planning on confessing her attraction to him on this day. She just hopes that he returns her feelings, it would suck having to make him reject her on his birthday if he didn’t. Also, it would break her heart. She’s had these feelings for over a year now, and would be fairly upset if he doesn’t love her back. 

Of course, though, he’s likely to be busy on his birthday, unless… She smirks and pulls out her phone, dialing the number of the one man who controls Estonia’s schedule. “Privyet, Russia.” She says with a happy tone in her voice.

“Privyet, sunflower. Why are you calling me?” He asks, knowing that she usually has a reason when she calls him. 

“Well, you see…” She starts out before he interrupts her.

“You want to know if I can allow Estonia to not work on his birthday, da?” 

“Um, how did you know?” She asks, really wondering why he figured out her exact reasoning for calling him.

“I know you have feelings for him, and would want to spend time with him on his birthday.” 

She blushes slightly, wondering if she really was that obvious with her feelings that the other Baltics know of them as well. “So, will you?” She asks, hopefully, not wanting to have to change her plans at this point.

“Da. It will make my sunflower happy, so it’s worth it.” She smiles, able to hear the way that he’s smiling in his voice. 

“Thank you so much, Russia! I’ll buy you some vodka for the trouble later!” She hears an excited gasp on the other side of the phone.

“Spasibo, sunflower! I will be talking to you later, da?” He asks, with an innocent giggle.

“Da~” She replies, “I’ll talk to you later. Bye~”

“Bye, sunflower.” He hangs up the call and she smiles, deciding to go pick up Estonia on his birthday. The fun thing is is that this is going to be a surprise for him. He won’t know that he won’t have to work on his birthday because Russia’s unlikely to tell him directly. 

She goes to her library to relax for a while, building the setup had been pretty stressful for her. While she’s reading, she gets an idea and once again pulls out her phone. “Sveiki, Liet.” 

“Sveiki, (Y/n). Is there a reason for you to be calling me?” Lithuania asks with a kind voice, though his voice his trembling slightly.

“Do you think you could send me a recipe?” She asks, hearing him make a thoughtful noise on the other side of the phone.

“Sure. Which recipe do you want?” He asks, his footsteps audible, signaling that he’s walking towards the kitchen right now.

“Estonian Kringle.” She says and he makes an acknowledging noise.

“Okay… Here it is! Why do you want this exactly?” He asks, an inquisitive tone to his voice. He smirks slightly when there’s no response, “Are you wanting to impress a certain Estonian?” 

(Y/n) nods before remembering that he can’t see her, “Yes…I am. Thank you for sending the recipe, Liet.” 

“You’re welcome, (Y/n). I’ll talk to you later, okay?” He says before hanging up the call. Not thirty seconds later she gets a text with a picture of the recipe that he got for her. She smiles at that and decides to go shopping later that day so that she can get the ingredients together.

~Timeskip~

She walks into the grocery store with a short list of the ingredients that are necessary for the cake that she’s baking him. She has most of them at home already since she really loves to bake, but she’s run out of a few of them. It doesn’t take her long to find the ingredients and she decides to continue shopping for a bit, knowing that none of the ingredients she needed could go bad. 

She walks into a nearby store and starts randomly browsing when her eyes light up. She grins and picks up the earrings that she just found and her grin only widens when they’re not that expensive. She decides to take the earrings to the cashier, knowing that Estonia would love them. They’re dangling earrings with white, black, and blue in the order of the Estonian flag. 

She heads back home and puts the ingredients away. She still has a few days before Estonia’s birthday, and judging by the recipe, it shouldn’t take that long for her to prepare it. She’ll just get up a little bit earlier on his birthday and it should be fine. It’ll taste better fresh anyway. 

The next few days pass without incident and she wakes up on Estonia’s birthday with a smile on her face. She has a few hours until Russia’s expecting her to come get Estonia, so she has plenty of time to bake the cake. She just hopes that Estonia will like it and his other gift. 

She grins and gets up and puts on her favorite outfit and gets ready for the day before heading to the kitchen. She eats breakfast quickly before finding her (f/c) apron and putting that on as well. She gets all the ingredients out and starts following the recipe exactly. She frowns, feeling like something is missing before her eyes light up. She walks over to her music player and puts it on shuffle and starts listening to music while baking. 

This isn’t a super difficult cake to make, there’s just a lot of waiting time. Whenever it’s time for her to wait for something to happen, she starts dancing to her music, enjoying the fun way to kill time. This happens until the cake is finally finished, and she looks at the finished product proudly. She takes off the apron and puts the cake in a display case to keep it fresh for later. 

She then heads back upstairs and puts in the earrings that she bought earlier in the week. She grins at her reflection and picks up Estonia’s gift, carrying it to the dining room where they’ll be eating the cake. She smiles at the wrapping, it being wrapped in paper that has little mochis over it with a ribbon that looks like the Estonian flag. 

She looks at the time and nods, knowing it’s finally time for her to go pick up Estonia. She smiles and leaves the house, getting in her car and driving over to Russia’s house. She knocks on the door and after a few minutes, a certain Russian opens the door. “Privyet, sunflower!” He says with a small smile on his face. “Come in, I’ll get Eduard for you.” He says, stepping aside to let her inside his house.

“Okay, Ivan. I’ll be in the living room.” She says, walking into the room and sitting down. He nods and walks to where Estonia is.

~POV Switch~

Russia walks down the hallway and into the library, where Estonia is reorganizing the books. Estonia looks up when Russia walks in, a look of confusion on his face. “Do you need anything, Ivan?”

“Da. You have the day off.” Russia replies with a smile. “(Y/n) is here to see you and take you somewhere.” He says, causing sapphire blue eyes to sparkle.

“Thank you, sir. Where is she?” Estonia asks, excitement flowing through his body.

“In the living room off of the entryway.” Russia says before smirking, “Oh, by the way, s dnem rozhdeniya.” He smirks when Estonia’s jaw drops. “You really thought I’d forget your birthday, Eduard? Ufu~” He giggles slightly.

“Not really, but again, aitäh Ivan.” He then goes off down the hallway to the aforementioned room. He stands in the entrance and smiles fondly when he sees (Y/n) look up at him with her sparkling (e/c) eyes.

She stands up and walks over to him, smiling at him sweetly. He feels flattered when he sees the earrings that she’s wearing, having a feeling that she got them because he’d like them. She pulls him into a soft hug and whispers in his ear, “Palju õnne sünnipäevaks, Eduard.” She then pulls away and grabs his hand softly, dragging him out to her car. He chuckles quietly at her behavior.

She starts driving back to her house, excitedly babbling about having something to show him. He starts to get curious because it usually takes a lot for her to get this excited. They quickly arrive at her house and she once again drags him into the house. He rolls his eyes in playful exasperation and allows her to take him wherever she wants. 

She heads to the computer room and his eyes widen when he sees the setup that she’s created. She lets go of his hand to allow him to look at it closer and he does so. He looks over the entire thing and it’s perfect. He looks towards her and gives a slight nod, causing her to squeal in happiness.

“You did a good job, kullake.” He says with a faint smile. She tilts her head at the term of endearment, but once again grabs his hand.

“Come on! I made something for you!” She takes him to the dining room and tells him to sit down. 

He does so and looks curiously at the present on the table as she leaves the room. He smiles faintly at the wrapping paper that she used when she walks in with the cake. His eyes widen when he sees it and she smiles. 

She sets it down on the table and cuts him a piece of it, hoping that he likes it. She gets a piece for herself, watching as he takes his first bite. “Mmm, this is good.” He smiles at her, continuing to eat it.

She relaxes a bit and starts eating her piece, agreeing with him immediately. It’s a really good cake and the cinnamon is really tasty. They eat together, talking and laughing about random topics. After a bit, they’ve both finished their cake and she nudges the gift towards him. “I hope you like it.” She says, honestly.

He chuckles softly, “I bet I will.” He says before mumbling, “You were the one to buy it for me after all.” She only catches a few words of that and tilts her head to the side. He just smiles before opening the gift. He grins when he sees the box for a new tablet. “Thank you, kullake. I needed a new tablet.” He says wryly. 

She grins at that, though is still confused with what he’s calling her. He only rarely calls her that and she always ends up forgetting to look up what it means. She looks away, knowing that she’s about to confess to him. She gathers her nerves before looking at him, saying to him, “I have something I want to say to you, Eduard.” 

He smiles encouragingly at her, “Yes, kullake, what is it?” He asks curiously.

She takes a deep breath before saying, “Ma armastan sind.” She then looks away, nervous of his reaction to her words.

His eyes light up and he smiles brightly at her, chuckling softly. She hears the sound and her heart breaks, thinking that he thinks her feelings for him are ridiculous. A tear falls down her face, causing him to stop laughing. “(Y/n), what’s wrong?” He wonders exactly what caused her to cry, before realizing how his laughter could have sounded to someone as nervous as she was. “You think I don’t love you back, right?” He asks, receiving a shy nod. 

He chuckles once again before saying, “Silly. Ma armastan sind ka. Why else would I have been calling you ‘kullake’ all evening?” He asks, causing her to look at him confused. His eyes widen, “You don’t know what it means, do you?” She shakes her head, causing him to grin sheepishly. “It means darling.” His face lights up and he looks away. 

She grins and giggles at him, feeling much better now that she knows that he loves her back. She puts a hand under his chin, turning his face so that their eyes meet. She smiles happily at him before leaning in and pecking him on the cheek. He smirks slightly before saying, “You missed, kullake.” 

She looks at him confused as he cups her cheek with his hand, leaning in and touching his lips to hers. She immediately melts into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lightly touches the tip of his tongue to her bottom lip and she sighs into the kiss, granting him entrance to her mouth. He explores her mouth gently, causing them both to sigh happily into the kiss. After a bit, they part and touch foreheads together. They pant softly, staring into each other’s eyes. 

One of his hands seeks out one of hers and they entwine their fingers together. They grin at each other before she whispers lovingly, “Happy birthday, love.” He chuckles softly and nuzzles his nose against hers, causing her to go cross-eyed to see it. He laughs at that, causing her to smile at him. Her eyes light up, “Want to watch a movie with me? I have you for the rest of the day.”

He nods, chuckling at the way she phrased that. “You have me however long you want me.” He says honestly, causing her to smile goofily. She leads him to the living room and they spend the rest of the day cuddling and watching movies. This is the start of something truly beautiful. <3


End file.
